


Trapped

by Lyn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/pseuds/Lyn
Summary: Ronon and Rodney spend some 'quality' time together.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SGA Last Fic Writer Standing.

“I distinctly remember telling you not to touch anything,” Rodney McKay griped as he watched Ronon prowl the perimeter of the enclosed space.

 

Ronon ran a hand around the edges of the door again. “ Sealed tight,” he grunted. He looked over his shoulder at McKay. “I’d already pressed the button before you told me not to touch anything.”

 

Rodney rolled his eyes. “It’s standard protocol. Everyone knows that.” At Ronon’s raised eyebrow, he amended, “I’m pretty sure it’s in the procedural handbook you were given when you came to Atlantis.”

 

“Don’t read much,” Ronon replied.

 

Rodney looked around the tiny space and swallowed convulsively. “ Sealed tight? Just what do you mean by that?”

 

Ronon shrugged. “No air coming in.”

 

Rodney smacked his forehead with one hand. “Just great. I have a choice of dying from hypoglycemia or hypoxia. It didn’t occur to you that pressing buttons on an alien device might trigger a little surprise of some kind?”

 

“Nope. Surprised the hell out of me. Anyway, stop whining, McKay, and figure out how to get us out of here.”

 

Rodney dragged himself up, groaning as his cramped muscles protested the movement. “Now you expect me to rescue us? You pushed the damn button!”

 

Ronon gave the door a solid shove then hunkered down and attempted to push the bottom edge up. “Not gonna work,” he finally acknowledged. “I told you, it’s—”

 

“Sealed tight. I know.” Rodney swiped at his brow. “Is it getting hot in here? Our radios don’t work. The others probably don’t have any idea where we are.”

 

Ronon strode over and grasped Rodney’s shoulders, giving him a solid shake. “Get a grip, McKay. Sheppard will figure it out.”

 

“Sheppard?” Rodney snorted. “If it was me was on the other side of this door, you’d have a better chance of getting out. I’m already having trouble breathing.”

 

“Stop hogging all the air,” Ronon replied. “There’s two of us in here, remember.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re bigger. You’re sucking in way more oxygen than I am.”

 

“I’m not hyperventilating.”

 

Rodney paced the tiny room. “Of all the people to be trapped with…” He broke off as the door slid open and Sheppard poked his head inside.

 

“Finished playing hide and go seek, guys?” Sheppard asked with a grin.

 

“Thank god!” Rodney said as he pushed past both men and stood, dragging in deep breaths. “I thought I was a dead man.”

 

Ronon rolled his eyes. “I was more worried I’d be talked to death.”


End file.
